Vehicles such as cars and boats typically include one or more batteries for storing and providing electrical power. These batteries often fail prematurely or have reduced performance due to excessive vibrations and shocks generated or transmitted by the vehicles. This is especially true for batteries used in cars, boats, personal watercraft, all-terrain vehicles, and other vehicles that operate in rough water or uneven terrain. All types of batteries, and particularly high performance batteries used in marine, off-road, and on-road applications, are expensive, difficult to replace, and difficult to safely dispose. Thus, prolonging their useful lives is highly desired.